


Lightning Catching

by lais



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Kissing, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, boyfriend - Freeform, parkjihoon, parkwoojin, wannaone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lais/pseuds/lais
Summary: whenever he was with woojin, sparks flew.(basically a drabble where woojin gets an excuse to kiss jihoon in the rain)





	Lightning Catching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [byungari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungari/gifts).



In his defense, Jihoon was dragged out here because of his wack ass boyfriend.

It was June in Seoul, where the rain was a month late and came all at once. The sky turned a dark grey as black clouds loomed over the sky, with thunder bellowing and lightning streaking the horizon. Jihoon and Woojin were residing back in their shared apartment as Woojin got the brilliant idea to end their cuddling session and to go “lightning catching.” 

Jihoon put up a valiant attempt to try to convince Woojin otherwise, to stay in bed and to keep running his fingers through his hair (because if he’s not going to pull it, he might as well play with it, right?). But as soon as he saw Woojin’s small little smile, his adventure-crazed eyes sparkle, and the small snaggletooth that peeked out from in between his lips, he knew there was no going back. So he bid farewell to his warm comforter and pajamas, grudgingly getting ready for their extremely random date night.  

After driving out into the middle of nowhere as he suffered through Woojin’s terrible driving and music taste (Was Ke$ha really necessary at 11 P.M?), Woojin didn’t skid to a stop until they were in an empty lot by a now closed gas station. Jihoon jumped as the thunder boomed, and Woojin chuckled to see him so frightened. He took off his dark blue hoodie, where Jihoon almost shrieked because his abs were almost making an appearance, and carefully putting it onto Jihoon. 

“You ready?”

“Not at all.”

Jihoon came out of the car thinking they’d physically hold metal rods and literally catch lightning, but Woojin didn’t have the same idea in mind. 

**BOOM!**

The rain started pouring even harder as the two boys started to get soaked through with their clothes. Woojin was laughing and dancing, his eyes lighting up as the water droplets kept falling from his hair and onto his face. His silver hair reflected the lightning that streaked in the back, and pulled Jihoon closer to him.

“What do you think?” Woojin yelled over the noise, “Pretty neat, huh?”

“I like to get away from the normal scenery here and there,” Woojin continued, now grinning, “I’ve always liked the rain, and I’ve always wondered what it’d be like to kiss in it.”

“Then what’re you waiting for?” Jihoon teased him.

The two of them stared into eachother’s eyes, and it wasn’t long before they crashed their lips together. 

As the sparks flew, Woojin snaked his arm around Jihoon’s waist for a better grip. Craning his head to the side, Jihoon softly pulled Woojin’s face closer to him. Electricity course throughout his body whenever Woojin and him became one, and he felt like he was on fire. This wasn’t like the impatient or slow kisses that he was used to; it was fast, wild, and something he couldn’t describe in words.

To Jihoon, Woojin was a “once in a lifetime.” He was fast and furious, unable to be tamed by society, living by his own rules. He was carefree and wild, with eyes that sparkled with promises of adventure. Like lightning, he was unpredictable, but he was something Jihoon couldn’t keep himself away from. Park Woojin was dangerous, but Jihoon liked that. 

The rain continued to fall as the boys continued to collide with eachother. Finally pulling away, Woojin slowly moved Jihoon’s hair out of his face and smiled. The two of them laughed as Woojin pulled Jihoon in once more. 

“So, you wanna go lightning catching again sometime?” 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH hello! I'm not sure why I wrote this, but it's currently storming at my house, and I didn't want to write the basic plot where one of them is scared of lightning and the other comforts them for it.   
> Let me know what you think!  
> And feel free to follow me on twitter @matchalai. Let's be friends!


End file.
